¿Un posible nuevo amor?
by KanonHomra
Summary: Éste es mi primer fic romance, por lo que si no está muy bien que no os extrañe. No es que sea muy fan de KusaKono, pero decidí escribir uno para una amiga, ya que era su cumple, y ahora me gustaría compartirlo con vosotros.


El día amanecía temprano, como de costumbre. Konoha se levantó de la cama, sentándose en ella, mientras bostezaba. Tras prepararse, decidió ir a desayunar, pero no sin antes fijarse en algo rosa que había en su escritorio, que la noche anterior no estaba. Se acercó, curiosa, a ver lo que parecía una carta con el tan común corazón que tienen todas las cartas de amor en ellas. La abrió, cada vez más curiosa, para ver lo que era un papel doblado. Cuando se puso a leerlo, se dio cuenta que lo que tenía entre sus manos era una carta de amor donde estaban descritos las sensaciones del escritor nada más verla. Se paró a pensar a ver si era broma, por que, ¿quién iba a enamorarse de aquella chiquilla, vergonzosa, que no podía hablar con casi nadie, y casi acercarse menos? Esa pregunta recorría su cabeza una y otra vez… Pensando que era un sueño, se estiró de las mejillas, las cuales se quedaron rosas. Quizás era por que se había ruborizado al leer esas palabras, por que se había hecho daño, o simplemente por que su piel era muy sensible. Pero quitando esas cosas, de lo que estaba segura era que eso no era un sueño, sino la realidad. Había estado tan centrada en la carta, que tras ir a dejarla en el escritorio, vio como un ramo de rosas yacían allí, no muy lejos de donde estaba la carta antes. Eso la hizo ruborizarse más, y rápidamente decidió ir al comedor, ya que tenía que saber quien fue el que escribió esa carta. Al ir a sentarse en la mesa, movió la cabeza de lado a lado, mirando a cada uno de los chicos que se hallaban en el comedor, pues era lo único que podía hacer, ya que su vergüenza la podía, o por que se sentía intimidada con chicos como Ibuki o Kusaka. Sakura, al ver esto, no pudo evitar preguntarla que la ocurría.

- P-P-Pues e-est… N-Nada, n-no es nada…-Como siempre, la timidez de Konoha le impedía hablar correctamente, algo que Sakura tomó como algo para dejarla en paz.

Acabó su desayuno a gran velocidad, y decidió salir a fuera a tomar el aire. Debía despejarse, pues para ella lo que había ocurrido esa mañana era nuevo, y mucho. Tras dar un largo paseo, notó como era la hora de ir a entrenar, y como parte del " contrato ", no podía fallar, por lo que decidió ir corriendo para llegar a tiempo, lo que provocó que, junto a su torpeza, se cayese. El pequeño raspón que se había hecho en la pierna le escoció un poco, pero al ir a levantarse, observó como una mano, tendida, le estaba ofreciendo ayuda. Subió la cabeza para ver quien era su " salvador ", y no era otro que Kusaka, aquel que recientemente había tenido problemas en peleas, y todos habían visto su otro lado, o personalidad, comúnmente llamado por los fans del Shinsei Inazuma Japan " Berserker mode ". Recordar esto provocó que un sentimiento de miedo recorriese todo su cuerpo, rechazando la ayuda de Kusaka, algo que hizo que su sonrisa cambiase a un signo de preocupación. Aun así, éste decidió no agobiarla más y, dándose la vuelta, se dirigió al campo de fútbol. De mientras, Konoha estaba levantándose, sacudiéndose los restos de tierra de su uniforme, y fue directa al campo. Mientras iba, se le ocurrió que su compañero de equipo Minaho, conocido por tener un padre detective y conocimiento sobre la psicología humana, podría resolver el caso de su misterioso admirador. Pero la ida al campo fue corta, ya que a medio camino, se dio cuenta de que en sus pies había dos calcetines distintos. Uno, claramente, era el del uniforme, mientras otro era uno multicolor. Al darse cuenta de esto, decidió volver corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse, por que pensó que al darse cuenta de esto sus compañeros de equipo, se reirían de ella. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando, al ir a sentarse en su cama, vio como al lado de ella se encontraba otro sobre como el de la mañana. Lo abrió, y se puso a leer:

"Querida Morimura-tan.

He escrito esta carta para que te des cuenta que esto no es un broma. Realmente los sentimientos que aparecían en la carta previa fueron reales, y sigo sintiendo hacia ti los mismos sentimientos de amor. Ésta es mi primera vez enamorado, por lo que no sé bien como darte a entender mis sentimientos, como puedes ver en mi pésima descripción de ellos. Aun así, intento hacer un esfuerzo, ya que al verte es como si tuviese mariposas en el estómago, y ahora entiendo las canciones de amor que antes creía que eran tontas. Por eso, quiero decirte que te amo. Y si alguna vez logro derrotar mi vergüenza, y no debilidad, te lo diré a la cara, y espero que cuando llegue ese momento, me aceptes. "

Aquella carta conmovió a Konoha. Se tumbó en la cama y apretó el sobre contra su corazón, dándose cuenta la velocidad que habían cogido sus pálpitos. Esas palabras la enamoraron, enamoraron a la inocente, vergonzosa, y mona Konoha, palabras usadas por su admirador para describir lo mucho que le gustaba. Aun así, no tuvo gran tiempo, ya que el dichoso entrenamiento la hizo dejar el sobre, cambiarse de calcetines, e ir al campo, haciendo que llegase tarde.

Fue un entrenamiento largo, o aun que sea eso le pareció, ya que tenía mucha prisa por hablar con Minaho, pero eso tenía que ser a solas. Al dar Aoi el último pitido, signo de que el entrenamiento había acabado, Konoha fue acercándose a Minaho, pero antes de ello lo vio hablando con Kusaka, algo extraño, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

-Vaya, hoy has entrenado bien Konoha. Dime, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?  
- A-Ayud-da…

-¿Ayuda quieres? ¿De un admirador tal vez, que te deja cartas?  
Al oír esto, Konoha se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo era posible que Minaho supiese algo de las cartas, a menos que él mismo fuese el admirador desconocido?  
-Oh, tranquila. Yo no soy tu admirador. No siento actualmente sentimientos por personas que exceden el amor familiar, o amistad. Y lo último a veces dudo.

- ¿E-ent-tonc…

- Oh vaya, los dos sois muy lentos para esto. Él me pidió ayuda para escribirte las cartas, ya que no sabía como escribirlo. Simplemente, le dije que escribir basándome en lo que me contaba. Pero vais a un paso muy lento. Quizás se te declare el año que viene, cuando ya no estemos en el equipo.

- D-dimelo…

- Kusaka. Ryuuji Kusaka.

- ¿K-Kus…

- Sí, el mismo. El mismo que te daba miedo. Pero él hacia ti no siente miedo, siente amor, o algo así… Eso me decía al menos. Bueno, mi trabajo ha acabado. Adiós.-Minaho se fue alejando, mientras se giraba para ver la cara de Konoha- Vaya reacción… Esa ha sido inesperada.

Konoha llevaba mucho rato parada en seco. Kusaka, era él el que sentía tales emociones por ella. Y entonces, notó como su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido. Quizás, en tales momentos, no sentía miedo hacia él, sino que sentía sentimientos que provocaban que estar cerca de él pudiese salir a la luz. Quizás por eso le intentó ayudar en el partido, por lo que sentía… Por que conocía su pasado, y se enamoró de él…

Tras ducharse, y reflexionar sobre todo, estuvo por la calle, reflexionando, y yendo de compras con Sakura, algo que últimamente, hacían muy a menudo. Al llegar la noche, hambrientas, decidieron ir al comedor de vuelta a comer. Konoha no podía evitar mirar cada poco a Kusaka, pero al haberse puesto mirándolo, evitaría que Sakura le estuviese preguntando todo el tiempo por que se giraba. Comió lento, a propósito, y casi a la par que Kusaka. Al acabar los dos, se levantaron, y llevaron los platos a fregar. Cuando cada uno se iba a su habitación.

- K-Kusaka…

- ¿Sí, Morimura-t… -san?

- ¿P-puedes a-acercarte? E-es que te q-quiero p-preguntar a-algo que y q-que no n-os escuchen…

Mientras Kusaka bajaba la cabeza, Konoha se mentalizaba. Debía decirle que lo quería, que lo amaba, sabiendo que viceversa pasaba lo mismo. Cuando Kusaka se agachó, decidió que ese fuese el momento. Aprovechando que estaban el uno frente al otro, Konoha se "abalanzó "sobre él, dándole un beso que sonrojaría a ambos.

- Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti, Morimura-tan.

Tras un segundo beso, Morimura corrió a su habitación, y cerró la puerta, mientras Kusaka sonreía, y ruborizado. Morimura le pasó una carta por debajo de su puerta. " Te amo. " estaba escrito. Tras leer esto, Kusaka sonrió con una sonrisa tonta…


End file.
